Posesion
by Paladium
Summary: Snarry. Harry piensa que todo ha acabado, pero no puede errar mas: solo ha vuelto a empezar.


N/A: para amia snape, por su cumple que es uno de estos dias. Espero que te guste...

* * *

Posesión:

Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud. A su alrededor todo se encontraba borroso, y pensó que era por la ausencia de las gafas de pasta negra que siempre llevaba. Lentamente alzo la diestra y agarro sus gafas, palpando tentativamente con la mano la superficie de la porosa mesa de noche de la enfermería. Suspiro largamente, lastimándose en el proceso, y recordó lo sucedido en silencio.

Acababa de matar a Voldemort, no cabia duda. Despues de esa gran explosión que había producido la destrucción de la ultima parte de su alma, todo había quedado en silencio. Solo por unos segundos; los ya derrotados mortifagos miraron el lugar donde debía estar su Amo, y acto seguido, comenzaron a atacar rabiosamente. No les quedaba nada mas por lo que luchar.

Les entendía, al fin y al cabo, el se había sentido igual tras la muerte de Dumbledore. No le había dado tiempo a hacer mucho mas; aquella onda de energía había succionado sus fuerzas, mermándolo, y pronto cayo en la inconsciencia. Miro el reloj de la mesa, intentando averiguar el porque del abrumador silencio a su alrededor.

Y allí lo encontró; en su reloj de pulsera digital marcaba la hora y la fecha; habían pasado dos días desde la batalla final. Se levanto, con cuidado, intentando no forzarse a si mismo demasiado, y salió afuera. La enfermería estaba en silencio; podía oir las respiraciones pausadas de muchas personas, y ver las siluetas de varios pacientes en camillas en el pequeño pasillo que se formaba por la división de biombos.

Realmente la guerra se había cobrado muchas victimas,- pensó Harry, pensando en Lupin y Tonks, en Fred… Fruncio el ceño; los Malfoy habían pasado a su lado en la ultima batalla, y antes de que cayera inconsciente, se acordaba de que su antiguo nemesis del colegio había repelido un hechizo dirigido a el. Sonrio irónicamente, pensando en las vueltas que daba la vida.

Y siguiendo el rumbo de los mortifagos, sus pensamientos se desviaron a Bellatrix: ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? No dudaba en que seguramente habría luchado hasta el final, pero… ¿Estaria viva o muerta? ¿Habria escapado o la habrían llevado a Azkaban? Harry deseaba venganza por la muerte de Sirius, no cabia duda. Y también por la de Dumbledore, pero aquello era caso aparte.

El traidor, Snape… Mas alla de su enemistad, de su odio, de las pociones, estaba la muerte de Dumbledore; Harry lo consideraba su padre, su protector, el que siempre velaba por el. Y no había sido hasta su muerte que se había dado cuenta, cuando la inseguridad le asalto, cuando no sabia por donde empezar a buscar los horrocruxes… Y Snape se lo había quitado.

Quizás por ello aquel odio hacia su ex profesor fuera mas fuerte que el de Bellatrix, incluso. Suspiro, pensando en destrozarle con sus propias manos si fuera posible. Aunque, tratándose de el, seguramente el cobarde traidor ya estuviera fuera del país, o al menos, de Londres, si no es que le habían atrapado.

- ¿Potter?- la voz cansada de la subdirectora McGonogall hizo eco en la enfermería, mientras le miraba la espalda. El muchacho giro su rostro, obvservandola, y sonrio débilmente, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia:

- Buenas noches, profesora McGonogall.

- ¿Buscaba a alguien?- pregunto la mujer, pensando en Ginny, seguramente.- Deberia esperar hasta mañana por la mañana, empezaremos definitivamente a trasladar a los difuntos y a los mortifagos apresados.

- ¿Mortifagos apresados?- pregunto con curiosidad Harry. Quizas estuviera Bellatrix, y pudiera vengarse. O quizás fuera Snape el que hubiesen atrapado…

- En las mazmorras están todos. Despues de tanto ajetreo en Hogwarts, los pocos mortifagos que lograron escapar atacaron el Ministerio y Azkaban, sacando algunos presos, que ya fueron devueltos a sus celdas.- explico la mujer.- Pero los aurores quedaron un poco dañados, y como los mortifagos todavía estaban aquí nos dijeron de dejarlos unos días mas hasta que recuperaran Azkaban y el Ministerio, y se impusiera un poco de orden. Aunque debo decir que Kingsley lo esta haciendo perfectamente bien.- agrego finalmente.

- ¿Kingsley?

- Si, le encargaron organizar todo, asi que prácticamente es ministro en funciones. Buenas noches, señor Potter.- le despidió la mujer, obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo en su cama, a la que habían llegado mientras hablaban.- No se le ocurra bajar a las mazmorras esta noche; mañana pediré a alguien que le acompañe.

Harry sonrio, tumbándose en la cama nuevamente. La mujer realmente parecía saber lo que iba a hacer, pero, por esa vez, le obedeció; cerro los ojos, intentando concentrarse en dormir. Al dia siguiente bajaría a los sotanos, de eso estaba seguro.

000

Se despertó nuevamente en la cama de la enfermería, mas descansado que el dia anterior. A su lado, Ron y Hermione le miraron abrir los ojos con una sonrisa; después de la guerra, dudaba que siguieran siendo solo amigos. Y el beso que se dieron delante suyo le aseguro que, tal y como pensaba, ya eran novios.

- Hola, Harry.- saludaron los dos mejores amigos del moreno.

- Hola, chicos. ¿Me acompañais a los sotanos?- pregunto directamente. Los dos le miraron asombrados, mudos por la sorpresa, y Harry ensancho su sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a los mortifagos?

- Si, todavía tengo esperanzas de encontrarme a Snape o a Bellatrix.- su tono jovial sorprendió un poco mas a los jóvenes; nunca había podido evitar aquella mezcla de odio que subia por su pecho cuando hablaba de ellos. Sin embargo, Ron asintió mudamente, mientras Hermione decía:

- No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos allí, Harry. Ese sitio esta atestado de asesinos, podrían hacernos algo. Además, Bellatrix no esta allí.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Snape si lo esta?- pregunto Harry, perspicaz. Si solo había nombrado a aquella demente, significaba que el traidor estaba allí.

- Si, pero…- Hermione miro a Ron, buscando su apoyo, que por supuesto, encontró.- No parecía el mismo. Su magia estaba muy inestable, según dijo Dawlish, y creo que seria imprudente y temerario acercarnos.

- ¡No! Tengo que hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Dumbledore. Me da igual que sea peligroso, si pude con Voldemort, ¿Por qué no con el?- salto Harry, enfurecido. Ron apoyo su mano en el hombro del muchacho, obligándole a sentarse con una inusitada seriedad.

- Hay mas, Harry.- hablo por fin el pelirrojo. Su voz sonaba ronca, rota, como si hubiera estado llorando por horas.- Ginny, ella… No se como paso, pero… Ella esta… Muerta.

Harry miro a Ron, sorprendido; presionaba con las palmas de sus manos sus ojos, no dispuesto a llorar, seguramente, otra vez. Ginny… Ella no podía haberse ido. ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Las preguntas se amontonaban en la cabeza de Harry, que solo atino a mostrarse cabizbajo, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir por sus mejillas. Ella también se había ido. Como Sirius, como Dumbledore, como Lupin, como Tonks… Como tantos otros.

- Lo siento, Harry.- dijo la castaña con voz forzada. Intentaba no derrumbarse, ser el soporte de su novio y su amigo. Sabia que lo necesitarían, pero ella también estaba apenada por la muerte de su mejor amiga.

- Yo… Pense que sin Voldemort, podríamos ser felices.- susurro el moreno, abatido. Su anterior vitalidad había quedado en el pasado, siendo suplida por una tristeza que le embargaba en lo mas profundo de su mente. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a su lado en la cama blanca, y, por un rato, estuvieron en silencio, desahogándose por el fallecimiento de la pequeña de los Weasley.

Repentinamente, la cabeza de Harry se abrió en dos de dolor. El muchacho cayo al suelo con un gemido ahogado, mientras cerraba los ojos. Una imagen e una mazmorra oscura y humeda llego hasta su retina, como si se tratara de una visión. Pero Voldemort no podía resurgir; se habían encargado de destruir sus horrocruxes.

Rapidamente volvió en si, mientras el dolor se iba, lentamente. Los colores comenzaron a distinguirse, meintras sentía la presencia de Ron y Hermione a su lado, preocupados.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No… No lo se. Parecia una de esas visiones que tenia en quinto.- explico Harry, recobrando el aliento. El dolor remitía, pero todavía estaba un poco mareado.

- ¿Qué has visto?

- Una mazmorra. Yo diría que es una del Colegio.- callo un momento, para después preguntar.- ¿Voldemort no puede… seguir vivo, no?

Los tres callaron, sin respuesta aparente. Pero la duda se había instalado en su mente; después de todos aquellos sacrificios… ¿Podian haber fallado en algo?

000

Habian ido a McGonogall en cuanto Harry se había recuperado. Intentaron pensar que ella esclarecería todo aquel asunto, intentaron conseguir esperanzas de la nada. Y en ese momento, se encontraban en el despacho de la directora, intentando explicar lo que había pasado.

- Tuve una especie de… visión. Como la de Sirius en el Ministerio, o cuando el señor Weasley fue atacado por la serpiente. Yo… estaba en una mazmorra, hacia frio, y… De repente volvi a ser yo.- miro a McGonogall, y, un poco mas arriba, a Dumbledore. Ambos parecían sorprendidos, y mínimamente intrigados.- Podria reconocer la habitación en cuanto la viese, pero… ¿Voldemort ha vuelto o… que me pasa?

- Podriamos enseñarte todas las habitaciones de las mazmorras, quizás entonces sabríamos que es lo que ha producido esa visión. ¿Tu que opinas, Albus?

- No podría asegurar que haya vuelto, pero quizás después de hablar con Severus se podría resolver todo este misterio.- argumento el viejo, mesándose la barba. Sus ojos miraban al infinito, con un brillo calculador en ellos. Parecia meditar, y seguramente, asi fuera.

- ¿Snape? Pero si el te…

- Mato, lo se. Esta de nuestra parte, Minerva, hizo lo que hizo siguiendo mis instrucciones. Por supuesto, querria hablar con el; confio en que su papel como espia no haya sido todavía desvelado y pueda ayudar a capturar a los mortifagos prófugos.- Harry miro a ambos profesores; aquello parecía un cuento inverosímil. Suspiro, vacio de sentimientos.

¿Snape estaba de su lado? Harry empezó a sentir una gran inseguridad, y a la vez, incredulidad; ese asesino había matado a Dumbledore, y, de repente, se descubria que todo era una farsa. Por una parte sentía que aquello no podía ser cierto, y por la otra, le indignaba un poco que Dumbledore hubiera jugado asi con ellos. Todos lamentaban la perdida del anciano, pero aquello había sido la caída de la Luz. Y, sin embargo, siempre habían tenido a un espia en la sombra, enterándose de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Voldemort.

Se removió incomodo en su asiento, intentando dejar de pensar en lo mal que lo había pasado en aquella tienda de campaña, comiendo aquella porquería que tenían como comida, viajando por todo el país para que no les encontraran, siempre con la incertidumbre de no saber donde seria el próximo ataque, de no saber quien seria el siguiente en caer.

Harry miro a los demás; un pesado silencio se había instalado en la habitación. Ron y Hermione miraban el suelo, agarrados de la mano, intentando asimilar, mientras McGonogall clavaba su mirada en el horizonte. Lo había tratado mal, le había echado del colegio a hechizos esa noche de la batalla final… Y Snape estaba de su lado.

- Muy bien, Albus, te traeré a Snape. Pero después quiero saber toda la verdad, y sin excusas.- la mujer le miro sin lugar a replicas, y solemne, el anciano asintió con la cabeza.

McGonogall se dirigió a la chimenea, seguido del trio dorado. Con un suave estallido, la mujer desapareció por la chimenea, susurrando 'sala Comun de Slytherin', y segundos después, Harry y sus amigos aterrizaron en la habitación indicada. El resplandor verde alumbraba toda la estancia, y los sillones y sofás negros se mostraban mullidos para sentarse a charlar entre amigos. No obstante, siguieron a la animaga, que caminaba rauda y veloz por los pasillos.

Minerva abrió varias puertas, mirando en su interior, hasta que llego a la acertada. Abrio despacio, con cuidado y la varita por delante. A pesar de haber neutralizado a los mortifagos capturados, siempre había que tener precaucion.

Si la magia oscura se pudiera oler, Harry habría podido asegurar que esa habitación _apestaba_ a magia negra. El ambiente era pesado y frio, incluso para lo que eran las mazmorras. Su interior estaba oscuro y el ruido de una gotera era lo único que se podía oir. En el centro de la sala, sentado en una silla y amarrado a ella, un sujeto descansaba. Iba vestido de negro, seguramente con el traje de mortifago, y el cabello cubria su rostro.

Conformaba una masa grasienta y lacia, y Harry se afirmo a si mismo que era Snape. ¿Quién mas tendría el cabello de aquella forma? Sonrio mentalmente, pensando en aquellos momentos en que le habían criticado por su pelo, su nariz, su piel, su ropa… Lentamente, detrás de McGonogall, se acerco al hombre, con sigilo.

- ¿Snape?- pregunto indecisa la mujer, sin saber hasta donde podía acercarse. Un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta del mortifago fue todo lo que consiguió de Snape, que siguió cabizbajo. Harry miro a su alrededor; aquella habitación le sonaba familiar…

- Es esta.- susurro quedamente el Elegido, tomando del brazo a la anciana.- Aquí es donde…

- ¿Es la de tu visión, Harry?- pregunto Ron.

- Diez puntos para Gryffindor, Potter. Eres la inteligencia personificada, verdaderamente.- susurro Snape maliciosamente, con voz oscura y ronca. Harry sintió la sangre hervir, pero, cerrando los puños, callo.

- Pero aquí no hay nadie mas que Snape.- dijo Hermione, viendo lo evidente.

- Esta dentro de mi.- volvió a hablar el asesino. Ante esa información, todos los presentes palidecieron, pensando en la inminente vuelta de Voldemort.

- Tenemos que ir al Director.- dictamino rápidamente la profesora, acercándose a Snape y quitándole las ligaduras. El hombre se puso en pie con dificultad, sobándose las muñecas, y, tal y como habían llegado, partieron al despacho del director.

000

Harry le miro. Tal y como habían llegado, el hombre simplemente se había sentado en la silla de invitados, frente al retrato de Dumbledore y sin mediar palabra alguna, había dejado que le analizara con la mirada. Para un inexperto como Harry, toda aquella magia oscura que bullia por las venas del pocionista no era apenas perceptible, pero para los vestigios de un gran mago como Dumbledore, debía de ser evidente.

Volvio a mirarle; parecía buscar la frase correcta para empezar a hablar. Para empezar una conversación, incluso. Se mordía el labio inferior, mirando una de las patas de madera del escritorio. Harry cambio el peso a la pierna izquierda, palpando aquella tensión en el silencio agobiante, y observo como Snape abria los labios.

- Se suponía que Potter iba a matarlo. Que todo terminaría.- dijo quedamente.

- Nunca pensamos en que pudiera ocurrir algo asi.- contesto suavemente el director anciano, con tono conciliador. No obstante, Snape se levanto, enfadado como pocas veces Harry le había visto.

- ¡Me mentiste! Se suponía que Potter lo mataria, que todo acabaría ahí.- comenzó a pasear por la habitación, con el ceño fruncido. Harry le observo atentamente.

- No pensé que…

- ¡¿No pensaste? Lo tengo dentro de mi, joder.- Le miro asombrado; era la primera palabrota que le había oído escuchar en años.

- Tranquilizate, Severus.

- ¡¿Y si no quiero?

- Puedes romper todo si asi lo deseas.- respondió llanamente el retrato. Snape, sin embargo, no lo hizo; se sento en la silla, con aire derrotado.

- ¿Y ahora que, Albus? ¿Cuál es tu _brillante_ plan?

- Tiene que haber una forma de matar la esencia de Voldemort.

- Y matarme a mi mismo no servirá, con Quirrel no murió el Lord.

Un silencio tenso se poso sobre la habitación, mientras Harry digería todo. Pensaba en Voldemort, en como, a pesar de haber lanzado el Avada Kedavra, el no había muerto. Todavía no había acabado su misión. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, a varios metros de el, tan cerca pero tan lejos. Una simple esencia, que había decidido alojarse en el cuerpo de su mortifago preferido.

- ¿Podria cambiar de cuerpo?- pregunto finalmente McGonogall, dubitativa.

- No, al parecer preveía algo asi. Me… preparo para la intrusión con una poción.

- Entonces… ¿Voldemort sabia que perdería?- pregunto Harry, anonadado. Parecia tan extraño el pensar que ese megalómano genocida podía ser fatalista…

- Las posibilidades eran altas, aunque todavía quedaba Nagini, pero El sabia que ibais tras los horrocruxes. No se arriesgo a perder definitivamente; quería un seguro.- explico Snape.

- ¿Puede poseerte?- cambio de tema Minerva, una vez mas.

- Si. Lo hara cuando yo me canse.- aquella afirmación tan rotunda estremeció a todos. Si era capaz de poseerle… Podria volver a hacer daño.

000

Desde el momento en que Harry se enterara de la posesión de Voldemort sobre Snape habían pasado tres meses. Tres dolorosos y angustiosos meses, se atrevería a decir, tres meses que mermaban lentamente las fuerzas de Snape. Investigaban codo con codo en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. No había nadie mas en esa casa; al fin y al cabo, Snape estaba muerto para el mundo mágico.

Las revueltas de los mortifagos eran crueles, y parecían no acabar nunca. Y, sumado a eso, Harry comenzaba a desesperarse; no había rastro alguno de cómo revertir una posesión en la oscura biblioteca de los Black. Miro a su compañero; nunca pensó que veria a Snape como algo mas que su odiado profesor de pociones, pero la soledad en Grimmauld Place, los recuerdos que aquella casa le traia, el luto por Ginny… Le había unido a el.

- ¿Has encontrado algo?- pregunto, hojeando el libro que le tocaba investigar ese dia.

- Todavia no.- murmuro el mago a su derecha.

Harry le miro directamente; las ojeras marcadas indicaban que, como tantas otras noches, ese monstruo de Voldemort había presionado con mayor insistencia esa noche. Dia tras dia, al caer el Sol, a la hora de dormir, el acababa venciendo. La oclumancia era útil para reprimirle, pero no era una cura definitiva, y en algún momento Snape debía descansar. A pesar de que al principio no había sentido un apice de lastima por el, en esos momentos Harry se atrevería a decir que estaba preocupado.

Porque en esos tres meses, el mago de su derecha no había podido descansar de ninguna otra manera que no incluyese cantidades ingentes de poción para dormir sin sueños. Por supuesto, había repercutido en su humor; a veces aparecia realmente deprimido, otras furioso, capaz de matar, y otras, simplemente cansado. Y ese dia, Harry intuyo que le tocaba el turno a la tristeza. Suspiro, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada.

- ¿Crees que encontraremos algo?- volvió a preguntar, fijando la vista nuevamente sobre el escrito. Paso la pagina, mirando los hechizos de la siguiente hoja.

- No lo se… No creo.- volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Harry intento subirle los animos:

- Animate, esta tarde viene la profesora McGonogall de visita.

- Mira que ilusión me hace, Potter.- murmuro sin humor Snape. La mujer se comportaba en esos momentos de forma mas cortes con el, principalmente, pensaba Snape, para saber los motivos de su cambio de bando, el porque de la confianza de Albus.

- Deberias alegrarte. Al menos no estamos solos tu y yo todo el dia.

- No le cae muy bien a El, tampoco.- aquel comentario tan superficial hizo a Harry pensar. Si Snape podía sentir lo que sentía su Amo… ¿Qué sentiría hacia el?

- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué siente Voldemort hacia mi?

- Odio. Aberracion. No es agradable, realmente.- respondió sin dudar.

No volvieron a hablar. Despues de otra aburrida mañana en la biblioteca, sin encontrar nada, comieron, esperando a McGonogall. Harry sabia que se presentaría pronto, le gustaba tomar el te con ellos. Suspiro, recostándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea por donde vendría la animaga, mientras Snape simplemente se dedicaba a mirar el lento y cadencioso baile de las llamas sobre la madera que servia como combustible. Hasta que llego, con una túnica de color azul oscuro y una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días a los dos. ¿Qué tal os ha ido esta semana?

- Nada de nada.- respondió Harry, saludándola con un pequeño cabeceo.- Es muy frustrante, profesora, estar todo el dia encerrado entre libros y libros, sin hacer nada productivo.- se quejo Harry.

- Vamos, señor Potter, al menos le servirá para aumentar sus conocimientos.- intento animarle la animaga, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Harry era, sin lugar a dudas, su gryffindor favorito; su personalidad era la meta de todo aquel león que se preciara, pensaba seguramente la mujer frente a Potter. Y el hecho de que fuera el niño que vivio y venció también influía.

- Es que yo no quiero saber nada de posesiones.- dijo Harry. Al segundo siguiente miro a Snape; aquel comentario podía haber sonad quizás, grosero a sus oídos.- Lo siento, yo…

- Da igual, realmente, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, si fueras tu el que estuviera en mi situación, tendrías a todo el mundo mágico investigando para el gran Potter.

Apenas y le dio tiempo a Harry a abrir los labios para protestar, cuando el hombre ya se había ido. Se había enfadado… Harry bufo, indignado. El no había pedido ser el elegido; mas bien deseaba haber nacido en una familia normal, con padres y hermanos, sin tener que enfrentar año tras año la incertidumbre de su existencia. Pero, en cierta parte, supo que sus palabras eran verdad; si hubiese sido el, no tendría que cansarse leyendo un libro, cuando tenia a miles de personas deseando hacer su vida mas comoda. Suspiro, torciendo el gesto, y dejo estar al asunto.

000

Harry frunció el ceño, tumbado en su cama. Escuchaba, desde su lado de pared, los gemidos entrecortados de Snape. Al no haber nadie mas en la casa, Harry había decidido hospedarse junto a su antiguo profesor, y aquello le estaba pasando factura. Solamente había querido saber si el otro hombre estaba despierto, como el, o ya se había dormido. Sin embargo, lo que había conseguido finalmente, había sido una angustia en su pecho, y aquel estúpido heroísmo suyo, que hablaba de ir a su lado, de consolarle, de darle su hombro para desahogarse.

Se levanto; si bien no iba a hacer todo aquello que le dictaba su osadía, si pensaba estar a su lado aquella noche. Aunque solo fuera una. Habia pasado una semana escasa desde que empezara el colegio nuevamente en Septiembre, por lo que McGonogall ya no tenia el mismo tiempo para visitarles. Y Snape, huraño como era, simplemente se había encerrado en la biblioteca. Harry supuso que, si no fuera por aquel pequeño problema suyo, se lo estaría pasando fenomenal entre tanto libro mohoso y oscuro.

Harry recordó como, el dia de su cumpleaños, que sabia el hombre recordaba, no se había dignado a felicitarle siquiera. No se había molestado, no al menos frente a el, pero, en su interior… Algo había saltado enfurecido por esa falta de atención. Y como venganza, simplemente había pasado el dia fuera. Harry sonrio, dirigiéndose a la habitación del hombre; ¿venganza? Para los dos había sido un alivio; para Harry había sido una oportunidad para olvidar, y para Snape… Le había perdido de vista por un dia.

Suspiro pesadamente, volviendo a la realidad. Giro el picaporte, y miro la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos; Snape estaba ovillado debajo de las mantas, temblando seguramente, por el pequeño movimiento de los ropajes. Suspiro, sabiendo que esa parte seria la mas difícil de cumplir; hacer que su profesor aceptara su presencia.

- ¿Snape?- pregunto, indeciso. Harry pensó que quizás no había sido tan buena idea ir hasta allí.

- Largate, Potter. No estoy de humor.- fue la única contestación que obtuvo. No obstante, no se dejo amedrentar, y con seguridad, avanzo hasta la cama. Sin saber exactamente que decir para tranquilizar al convulso hombre delante suyo, Harry recordó las palabras que una vez Dumbledore le dijo en el Ministerio:

- Quizas solo se trate de vuestras diferencias, Severus.- ¿le había llamado por su nombre de pila? Harry le miro, mientras el hombre levantaba la mirada, negra como la noche. No supo verdaderamente si era el o no, hasta que hablo:

- Potter, potter, Potter… Siempre con el amor por delante.- susurro el pocionista con voz oscura y cavernosa. Realmente, no era el mismo. Voldemort hablaba a través de el.- ¿Y de que sirve, a fin de cuentas? Dime, ¿eso te devolvió la vida a la chica Weasley? ¿crees que el _amor _le va a salvar a el?

- Quizas no, pero te da un motivo para seguir adelante.- murmuro Harry. Sabia que Voldemort había poseído a ese hombre delante suyo, pero… ¿Habria sido el el que había asesinado a Ginny? El cuerpo de Snape se encogió un poco mas, mientras le miraba, con la mandibula cuadrada por la presión que ejercían sus dientes al chocar entre si. Sufria, pero… ¿De verdad lo merecía?

- Yo la mate, Potter. Le obligue a el a matarla. Fue tan –alargo la vocal mas de lo necesario enfatizando la palabra.- sencillo. Un simple hechizo, dos palabras, y ella estaba muerta.

Harry aparto la mirada, furioso. Sabia que era cierto; quien si no habría matado a Ginny. Y también sabia que no conseguiría nada golpeando a ese hombre, que no llegaría a hacerle daño a Voldemort, que solo le rompería la nariz a Snape. Se contuvo, apartándose de su antiguo profesor, que convulsiono un par de veces mas, antes de caer inconsciente al colchon.

Harry sonrio, aun sumido en el dolor que es golpe bajo le había dejado en el corazón. Quizas no mentalmente, pero ese hombre delante suyo había matado a Ginny. No obstante, sin conocimiento, ya no tendría que persuadir a Snape de quedarse esa noche junto a el, y, con esa misma sonrisa débil, Harry se tumbo a su lado.

Segundos después, los brazos del mayor pasaron por encima suyo, abrazandole posesivamente. Y Harry decidió que no se estaba tan mal entre sus brazos.

000

El Sol de la mañana golpeo a Harry en los ojos, abriéndolos. Miro el reloj de la mesilla, mientras se ponía las gafas, adormilado. Era medianamente temprano. Bostezo, estirándose, y se quedo helado al sentir otro cuerpo a su lado. No lo esperaba, realmente. Se revolvió en la cama, hasta girar y mirarle. A el. A Snape. A _Severus._

- Buenos días, Severus.- Harry le miro a la cara, segundos después de haber dicho eso. Su nombre de pila. ¿Cuándo habían llegado a tener tanta familiaridad? De cualquier forma, Snape no pareció perturbado en lo absoluto; siguió mirando al techo ausentemente, tal y como hacia desde que había despertado.

- Te dije que te largaras, Potter.

- Yo… crei que… Y tu estabas…- intento explicar Harry, sin saber que palabras utilizar. Snape, por fin, se digno a mirarle el rostro, con una mirada tan intensa que corto repentinamente los balbuceos de Harry.

- No necesito a un crio balbuceante, Potter. Se valerme por mi mismo.- Harry conecto sus miradas. Sentia deseos irrefrenables de besarle, de probar esos labios palidos y finos. Se estremeció, pensando en lo que Voldemort podría estar pensando en esos momentos.

Y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, sus labios estaban pegados a los de su profesor. Sus ojos no se habían cerrado, pero de todas formas no se sentía incomodo entre sus brazos varoniles y níveos, acariciando esa lengua con la suya. Se estremeció, esta vez de placer, mientras su erección se clavaba en el cuerpo del otro, dejándole ver su necesidad. Sonrio, sintiendo como el musculo del mayor acariciaba sus dientes nacarados, antes de violar su boca.

Y, tras ese momento de lucha infernal entre alumno y profesor, entre héroe y mortifago, se separaron. Snape le miro, sin saber que decir, esperando que Harry dijera algo. Pero, lo único que salió de su garganta no obstante, fue un susurro, cargado de sentimientos que abrasaban su piel:

- Te quiero.

000

Navidad, la época de la felicidad. La temporada que debía pasarse en familia, con las personas queridas. Harry miro a su derecha; Severus, su pareja, comia en silencio mirando el fuego. El era asi, callado, ensimismado, a veces tierno y otras simplemente falto de tacto, impenetrable cuando se lo proponía, mentiroso nato y un magnifico actor.

Desde aquella noche en que Harry derrotara _oficialmente _a Voldemort había pasado medio año. El verano había dado paso al invierno, y en su corazón, el luto había dado paso a la muda aceptación, a un nuevo amor surgido del odio, y a la vez, del entendimiento.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Harry habría fruncido el ceño al ver ese ambiente tan poco navideño en su hogar, pero sabia las causas. Severus había encontrado lo que deseaba y a la vez despreciaba; la cura a su problema. La forma de conseguir liberar su cuerpo de esa esencia intrusa. Según había podido leer por encima del hombro de Severus, era peligroso, podía llegar a ser mortal y muy difícil de conseguir. Inmediatamente se había sentido feliz y angustiado al mismo tiempo.

Severus se podía librar de su demonio interior, peor para ello se requería de un gran sacrificio, quizás. Porque podía morir. Y, además, aquella liberación significaría que ya podrían tocarse. Porque Snape, siempre tan prudente, había decidido esperar hasta encontrar su cura para poder tocarle. Sin miedo a que Voldemort decidiera aprovecharse de los momentos de intimidad, sin miedo a que nadie le obligara a hacerle daño.

- Severus…- empezó Harry.- Podemos intentarlo ahora si lo deseas, podemos empezar a prepararla.- se trataba de una poción; su cura era una poción.

Porque, sorprendentemente, habían encontrado el fallo en todo el magnifico plan de Voldemort. Para poder asentarse en el cuerpo de Snape, necesitaba de una u otra forma enlazarse a el, por eso había pasado un diminuto trozo de su alma mutilada y desgarrada al mortifago. Y, sin horrocruxes de por medio, Voldemort simplemente se volatilizaría, pasaría a formar parte del inmenso pasado de Harry.

Y a partir de esas indagaciones, había comenzado a salir todo aquel asunto de la poción, y con ello, sus riesgos. La mano de Harry se poso sobre la de Severus, intentando imprimirle fuerza. El hombre, tras unos eternos segundos de mutismo, dijo por fin:

- Quizas sea lo mejor.- el chico sonrio, mirándole con cariño. Durante esos meses había aprendido a amarle, a demostrárselo sin caricias ni besos. Observo como las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban casi imperceptiblemente, mientras le miraba directamente.- Me gustaría que supieras la verdad, antes de… Que probemos la poción y todo eso.

- ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

- Sobre Dumbledore y yo, y su total confianza en mi.- Snape le miro, antes de comenzar a hablar.- En algún momento, cuando iba a Hogwarts, le vi como un padre para mi. Como un segundo padre, siempre dispuesto a darte un caramelo de limón y escucharte. Luego me cego todo el asunto del Lord y los mortifagos, pero…- Miro nuevamente a Harry, inseguro. El elegido se sorprendió; era la primera vez que le veía tan humano, tan… parecido a el. Sabia que la oclumancia no le dejaba mostrarse como era pero… De cualquier forma, no solia ser muy expresivo.

- Me arrepentí de todo. Me hundi tanto en todo aquel fango que… acabe ahogándome, simplemente. Y sin embargo, el estuvo allí cuando nadie mas lo estuvo, me protegió cuando todo parecía ir en mi contra… Se lo debía en ese momento, y de cualquier manera, mi único plan era simple y llanamente huir y esconder la cabeza bajo cualquier piedra lo suficientemente grande como para esconderme. No puedo decir que fuera muy valiente,- comento, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa ironica a Harry.- pero soy un slytherin. Naci fingiendo para morir fingiendo.

- El no me obligo a quedarme, no me obligo a volver a esas reuniones a espiarle. Albus me dio todo lo que tuve por mucho tiempo, y yo le pague de la forma que el consideraba correcta. Y luego… Solo la amistad que tenia con el me hizo regresar a El, regresar a las reuniones. Lo demás ya lo sabes, Harry, paso lo que paso y no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho a partir de ese momento.

Por un tiempo, los dos guardaron silencio. El mayor ensimismado en los recuerdos que le traian sus propias palabras, y el menor sorprendido por sus palabras. Quizas no era la mas impresionante de todas las hipótesis que había elucubrado en su mente, pero pensar simplemente en quien le había dicho todo aquello era suficiente para el. Sabía que a Severus le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, de su pasado, de si mismo, en realidad, pero el esfuerzo que había hecho por contarle todo a el, a Harry Potter, bien valia su agradecimiento.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Harry acerco su cuchara a sus labios. Le apreciaba lo suficiente como para contarle sobre aquel asunto tan personal, y Harry solo podía escucharle, sin poder hablar por la emoción. Su sonrisa murió un poco en sus labios, mientras por su mente cruzaba fugazmente el temor de verlo muerto. Como a tantos otros.

000

Harry miro a Severus. Estaba dándole un ultimo repaso a la poción, de un color oscuro y espesa, que borboteaba en el caldero. Una semana había pasado desde que comenzaran a preparar la poción, y Snape apenas había dormido en esos días, tan ocupado como estaba en vigilar todos los pasos de la preparación. Estaban en la cocina, ya que, a falta de un sotano, allí era mas fácil aclimatar la habitación y convertirla en un laboratorio.

- ¿Estas seguro de que funcionara, Severus?- casi pudo ver la expresión de hastio naciendo en el rostro del hombre, como dejaba los ojos en blanco. Desde hacia un tiempo, aquella pregunta era su rutina, mirar la poción y preguntar. Pero Harry tenia miedo, miedo a perderle a el también. Seguramente, Voldemort intentaría matarle a el también.

- Si, Harry. Estoy seguro.- su seriedad era claramente palpable, puesto que ya había decidido cuando probaría aquel experimento.

Y Harry pensó, meditabundo. ¿Cómo había empezado todo aquello? Después de la batalla final, después de la muerte de Ginny… Ginny; todavía pensaba en ella. Pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado el destino su muerte. Si ella viviera, el no estaría encerrado en esa mansión, con Snape, a punto de hacer un experimento para matar a Voldemort.

Si ella viviera, Harry no estaría preocupado por lo que pasara, por su futuro. Estaría en una casa, muy bonita, quizás, rodeado de niños, con una adorable esposa a su lado, siempre dispuesta a consolarle. Igual que el. Suspiro; sus sueños de una familia feliz se habían roto con la muerte de Ginny, pero, gracias a ello, había descubierto a Severus.

Quizas estaban encerrados en una casucha maloliente que le traia malos recuerdos, quizás Severus no era la persona mas agradable del mundo, quizás no le amaba de la misma forma en que Ginny le había amado, pero… Los buenos momentos se acumularon en sus mente, desde aquel dia en que le beso, por primera y ultima vez, hasta aquellas Navidades, donde Severus le había contado los detalles mas escabrosos de su pasado. Sonrio, mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

Ya había perdido a Ginny, a la que en ese momento veía como un simple recuerdo, como un buen tiempo. Nunca en su pecho había habido aquel sentimiento calido, aquellas mariposas en su estomago, aquella atracción fatal que, sin embargo, le encadenaban a Severus, por mas veces que Voldemort se interpusiera en su camino.

Observo entre la humedad de sus ojos como Severus alzaba la copa de cristal, con el lema de la familia Black inscrito en ella y rebosante de poción hasta el borde. Y no lo quiso evitar, ni hubiese podido, cuando de sus labios, mordidos por el nerviosismo, salió su petición:

- Dame un beso, Severus. Antes de que lo intentes.- solo un susurro, pero el hombre dejo la copa en la mesa, y se acerco a el.

Le miro con intensidad, conectando sus miradas. En las orbes verdes se encontraba escrita la angustia, la preocupación por su futuro incierto. En las negras de Severus, sin embargo, había determinación ferrea. Rodeándole con lentitud con sus brazos, Severus acerco sus labios a los de su pareja, besándolos. Cerro los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, intentando disfrutar del beso, mientras aquella presencia dentro suyo se revolvía, furiosa. Harry se acurruco en sus brazos, una vez el beso acabo, intentando no llorar. Aquello solo empeoraría las cosas para Severus, y no deseaba ser una carga mas.

Se separaron, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Harry saco su varita, apostándose a un lado de la puerta, esperando cualquier señal de Snape para transportarle a San Mungo. Mientras tanto, su cercanía solo estorbaba. El susodicho pocionista agarro la copa, y de un trago, la bebió. Harry espero en vilo unos momentos, esperando por el resultado, que no tardo en mostrarse.

Se doblo ante el, presionando en una parte de su pecho, donde le dolia, seguramente. Harry se intento acercar, pero, segundos después, con un grito desgarrador, su cabeza se partió una vez mas, antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

000

Harry se despertó, desperanzadose. Abrio los ojos con rapidez y sobresalto, recordando lo sucedido anteriormente. ¿Habria funcionado realmente? Intento levantarse, pero extrañamente, se sentía muy pesado. No obstante, bajo la mirada; el brazo palido y fuerte de Severus descansaba en su estomago, en un posesivo abrazo que le reconfortaba. Sonrio, sabiendo la respuesta a su preocupada pregunta: Si, había funcionado.

- Creo que me quitas protagonismo, Harry. Se supone que debías ayudarme tu a mi.- Severus deposito un suave beso en el omoplato de Harry, mientras este sonreía. El tono de su voz, sin lugar a dudas había sido jocoso.

- Me gusta que me cuides, Sev.- susurro, dándose la vuelta dentro del abrazo, mirándole sugerentemente. Aquella abreviatura de su nombre hizo que Severus ardiera por dentro. Le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios.

- Te amo.- murmuro el aludido, mirándole con intensidad. Por primera vez, Harry se sintió completo; su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz baja y varonil susurrarle en su oído. Sonrojado, se dejo besar intensamente.

Nunca pensó terminar asi; enamorado de su profesor, en su cama, siendo el recipiente del amor del mortifago. Sonrio; quizás la guerra le había robado a muchas personas, Voldemort le había quitado a sus seres queridos, pero… Le había llevado a dar el paso definitivo hacia la felicidad. Y, el resto del mundo, quedaba fuera. Solo el, nada mas importaba en ese momento.


End file.
